Surely they don't, do they?
by broomvsbubble
Summary: Just some nighttime Gelphie banter


**Surely they don't, do they?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked or anything related to it.

- Elphie? … Are you awake?

- Would you go back to sleep, if I said "no"?

- …

- Well, I guess it was worth a try...

- Hm? No, I mean yes… what I was wondering was: do you think…

- Do I think what, my sweet? In general I pride myself on having an occasional thought or two...

- … That's not what I meant … what I was trying to say is, _I_ think…

- I've always had an inkling about that as well, yes. Though it seems to be becoming more of a daily occurrence nowa-

- Oh, will you stop it? Now you're just _trying_ to be difficult!

- … I apologize Miss Galinda, …I didn't realise you were that serious. Please do go on.

- … I don't know how to say this, but do … do you think they know?

- They?

- Yes! They! Nessa, Nanny, Boq… everybody! Do you think _they_ know?

- … Is this what's been keeping you up all night?

- You were aware of that?

- Seeing as you seem to insist on resting basically on top of me your frustrated huffing and puffing has not gone unnoticed, no.

- Oh…

- … Glinda? What makes you think they know?

- They all stopped talking when we walked up to the table…

- …

- Well, my sweet, considering that you looked particularly pretty tonight, everybody was probably too busy gawking at you to talk. As dear as they all are to me multitaskers they are not!

- Noo… You see, ever since we got there I have this feeling… that they know… you know? And then Tibbett made that comment about my scarf…

- As I recall he said it looked pretty, yes.

- Except his exact words were "It looks "ravishing"." Why would he say that? Tibbett never uses that word to describe girls' outfits! He always says things like "pretty" or "beautiful" or "becoming".

- Hm…Well, considering the amount of time that boy spends talking about fashion I wouldn't be surprised if even he himself grew tired of his vocabulary. I say, good for him if he expands his horizon!

- And then Nessa complained …

- Nothing alarming about that - Nessa always complains!

- You didn't let me finish! Nessa complained that she had not been able to sleep in over a week! Remember the fun Avaric had with that one? He couldn't stop hollering!

- Yes, well, we all know Avaric is a boisterous little perv. Doesn't mean he knows!

- Yes, yes, I know, but did you notice the others' reactions? Poor Boq started blushing so hard Nessa looked about ready to douse him by pouring her glass of water over his head! … Which reminds me! Boq did not say a word to me _all_ _night_!

- ... _This_ got you worried? I would have thought the mere possibility of Boq getting over his little crush would come as a relief to you! I mean just last week you were complaining about-

- Yes, thank you Miss Court Reporter. I don't know, it was just the way everybody was behaving, I guess… you know: everyone's reaction to Averic's jokes. I mean Pfannee, ShenShen and even Milla couldn't stop giggling about them, for Oz' sake! Thank Lurline, dear old Nanny took pity on us, and told him off!

- Well, for the record she didn't have to do that! I had the situation perfectly under control! And as for our friends. You have to forgive them, as you know they can't help acting like the drunken fools they are once they get started on the saffron cream…

… Mhm. I guess you're right. Thanks, Elphie…

…

…

- Galinda? ... Why exactly _were _you wearing that scarf? The weather did not demand it tonight.

- Well, like I told you, as much as I enjoy knowing that they're there, it just doesn't do for a respectable young woman to go about her business parading the results of her girlfriend's affection around.

- I see. Sorry about that, I guess?

- It's alright. Lucky for I look "ravishing" wearing that scarf!

- There is never an instant that you don't. Good night, my sweet.

- G'night Elphie…

- …

- …

- Wait! Why did you just say, "you already told me"?

- Because I did, silly! Remember that note I passed to you in Dr Dillamond's class?

- …

- …

- ...

- ... They know, don't they?


End file.
